


Look At You

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Junhoe got insecure so Bobby goes to the rescue





	Look At You

Junhoe was looking at his naked body at the closet mirror, his members say that he has the nicest body, but he can't help but think that he's not.

 

He touches his chest dragging his hand slowly down to his abs. He worked really hard for his body, but why can't he feel like it's not enough?

 

"What are you doing?" A voice from behind woke him up from his trance.

 

"Bobby hyung" he said as he put his hand over his naked body, trying to hide it from his boyfriend.

 

"You've been down lately, and the members are worried" Bobby said as he slowly approached Junhoe.

 

He took Junhoe’ s hand and kissed it softly "Are you reading those comments again?" he asked.

 

Junhoe looked away from him indicating that he did.

 

Usually Junhoe can take all those negative comments and move on but that week was mentally draining for Junhoe that after reading those comments he threw his phone away from him.

 

"Baby" Bobby softly said then he moved to stand behind Junhoe as they face the mirror, "What do you see?"

 

Junhoe was clearly confused "W-what are you up to hyung?"

 

Bobby holds his shoulder firmly and asks again "What do you see in the mirror?"

 

"Uhh me? and you?" he replied dumbly.

 

Bobby brushed his shoulders in a comforting manner "Do you know what I see?" Junhoe looked over his shoulder but Bobby held his chin and made him look at the mirror again "What I see is a smart, beautiful and strong-willed person who is always willing to help the people he loves" He then turns Junhoe around and cups his face "He is also protective" Bobby then kissed his forehead "Funny" he kissed Junhoe’ s nose "and more importantly he wears his emotions on his sleeves which makes him as real as any person gets" he then kissed Junhoe’ s lips softly.

 

When Bobby pulled away Junhoe has already tears on his eyes, he grabs Bobby's shirt and pulled him back for a deep kiss. Their tongues started dancing slowly, hands started feeling up each other. Before Junhoe knows it, he's being pinned against the cold mirror. 

 

Soft moans can now be heard from Junhoe’ s room, Bobby put a hand over his mouth "sshhhh baby the other members are outside" he then started sucking softly on his neck making sure not to leave any visible marks.

 

Junhoe was surprised he got more turned on with the idea of his other members walking on them. He started grinding against Bobby, clawing on his clothed back "You wear to much clothes" he breathes out.

 

Once they removed all their clothing, Bobby turned Junhoe around facing the mirror. He prepped Junhoe from behind making Junhoe use his one hand as support and the other is covering his mouth to stop himself making too much noise. After a few minutes he slowly entered Junhoe from behind, thrusting slowly as he kissed Junhoe’ s shoulders.

 

Junhoe looks at the mirror and he can clearly see Bobby's expression making him more turned on. "Look at you" Bobby said in a low voice "You look so beautiful all flushed and looking blissful" he caressed Junhoe’ s side as he keeps thrusting slowly and deep "I'm the only one allowed to see this face" to which Junhoe nodded.

 

Bobby took his time thrusting while admiring every sinful expression Junhoe makes, then he noticed that Junhoe knees are getting weak from their position. He pulls out from Junhoe and guided Junhoe to the bed as they keep kissing, tasting each other.

 

Junhoe laid on his stomach on the bed, lifting his ass up for Bobby. "shit look at you" 

 

"Fuuuu-" Junhoe moaned against his pillow as Bobby started fucking him from behind. Junhoe arched his back in pleasure, Bobby then started reaching out for hi face, so he can kiss Junhoe.

 

One particular thrust almost made Junhoe cum, "H-hyung there" he chanted as Bobby keeps hitting his prostate. His grips on his sheets are getting tighter as the pleasure intensifies.

 

Bobby's pace starts to become erratic and Junhoe’ s moans gets louder, they're both reaching their climax. Junhoe moved his hand down to his dick and pumps it as he reach his climax, shooting strings of cum over his hand and on his bed sheet. The tightness became too much for Bobby, he then pulled out of Junhoe and pumps his dick. He soon cums, spilling his seeds over Junhoe’ s flushed back.

 

Bobby collapsed on the bed next to Junhoe and hugged him as they try to recover.

 

"hhh" Junhoe grimaced "I feel icky" he commented.

 

"We'll clean up after" Bobby commented as he closed his eyes as he covered their naked bodies with a blanket.

 

"Guy- what the actual fuck are you guys doing" Hanbin scrunched his nose "The room stinks"

 

"We're aggressively cuddling" Bobby answered "get out" he said as he throws a pillow at Hanbin

 

"Seriously guys you're gross" Hanbin said as he shut the door aggressively.


End file.
